


Strong connection

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down until you’re essentially … well, dead," Deaton paused as he finished the sentence. Lydia shifted uncomfortably at the idea of holding any of her friends under until they were gone. What if this didn’t work and they all died? Their deaths were on her hands. Deaton’s voice pulled her out of her own thoughts knowing she had to pay close attention so she wouldn’t be the one to mess anything up. "But it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you." That made it clear which of the three Lydia would be holding under. Allison was her best friend after all. While she hated the idea of losing either Scott or Stiles her strongest connection was to Allison and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong connection

"Okay the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down until you’re essentially … well, dead," Deaton paused as he finished the sentence. Lydia shifted uncomfortably at the idea of holding any of her friends under until they were gone. What if this didn’t work and they all died? Their deaths were on her hands. Deaton’s voice pulled her out of her own thoughts knowing she had to pay close attention so she wouldn’t be the one to mess anything up. "But it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you." That made it clear which of the three Lydia would be holding under. Allison was her best friend after all. While she hated the idea of losing either Scott or Stiles her strongest connection was to Allison and vice versa.

"Lydia, you go with Stiles." The words had her looking away from her best friend quickly and to the vet at a loss of what he meant. He said a strong connection. While they had certainly been getting close over the last few weeks she wouldn’t exactly say she has the strongest connection with Stiles. Right?

She had heard voices going on but she was stuck in her own head unable to concentrate on who else had a strong connection to the others until it was time to help them into the water. Standing there behind Stiles it suddenly hit her how much she needed him to come back from all of this. That losing him simply wasn’t an option. She just hoped she was a strong enough connection to pull him back. Just this once she hoped his crush on her was more than she knew. For his sake.

She knew that she was shaking as she rested her hands on his shoulders unable to find a good way to push him under until the last second. She hoped he was able to tell by the way her nails dug in that she needed him to come back. For her. For his dad. For Scott. For everyone because he was Stiles. Not always the nice guy, but always willing to improve and always there when people needed him. He wasn’t allowed to die. Not like this.

It wasn’t to long after that his body stilled and she was able to walk away from him. It killed her to leave him alone in that tub of ice water. She just wanted to reach down and take his hand in hers until he woke up, but she couldn’t risk that causing it to go wrong. Instead she sunk to the floor between his and Allison’s tubs to be alone in her thoughts. She couldn’t face Dr. Deaton or Isaac when she was lost in her own whirlwind of thoughts.

When had Stiles Stilinski become so important to her that the idea of his death not only saddened her, but clawed at her chest in an unfamiliar way. Never before had she felt terror as hard as it felt now. As if it could very well crush her heart if it wanted. He couldn’t leave her when she was feeling like this. She was finally feeling something more than the annoyance he usually filled her with. He couldn’t just leave her like this. If they all survived this disaster she would make a better effort at getting closer to him. He just had to wake up. Any moment.

With each tick of the clock she grew more agitated yet also more desperate. She wasn’t sure how it worked like that but it wasn’t a pleasant thing to deal with. She was torn between either hugging Stiles the moment he emerged from the water or slapping him for filling her with all of these emotions. Around hour three she decided she was simply going to do both because he caused her to much grief to settle on one. It’s what he deserved. Around hour six she decided on kissing him again if it meant he woke up. Anything to have him back. It wasn’t until hour eight she realized she spent eight hours more concerned about Stiles than Allison. But she was his strong connection, it was on Isaac to make sure her best friend made it back.

She didn’t know how Deaton or Isaac could eat in a situation like this but she didn’t voice her opinion as she simply paced the length of Stiles tub to and fro. She said it was to stretch her legs and so she wasn’t to far from him at any moment should he wake up. She wasn’t willing to give up any hope even after ten hours. He would wake up. He had to wake up.

As time dwindled even farther away she began thinking of what if. What if Stiles didn’t wake up? The answer was simple. She’d crawl into the tub with him and hold him to her refusing to accept reality. She couldn’t lose him just as she was getting him. What kind of world was that cruel? Then again it wasn’t as if she lived in a fair world at the moment. Whatever happened to her biggest concern being the social order of high school? Those days had been so simple when all she had to do was play dumb and keep Jackson happy. She’d almost give anything to go back to that, but at the same time she wasn’t sure she wanted to change anything because of the friendships she had now. For once she had real friends, not people who only wanted to be around her due to her social ranking.

She sat in a chair with her back pressed against the wall resting her eyes. She was already going on twenty four plus hours of no sleep when she heard splashing. She quickly stood to her feet rushing over her heart soaring through her chest as she quickly looked over his body. No harm seemed to be done to him besides being frozen. She knew the look in her face gave her away, but it was already hard enough to contain herself to just standing there with him right there. The clock was ticking on his dad’s life, she had time later to show him just how happy she was that he made it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!


End file.
